


Trop tard

by DinaChhayaTalaNokomis



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Original Character Death(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis/pseuds/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis
Summary: Charles n'avait compris que trop tard. Son passé, ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais c'était trop tard. C'était toujours trop tard.





	Trop tard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bang bang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393797) by Cherry-chloe. 



Un petit OS, en death fic. Car je me sens morose aujourd'hui et que j'ai lu l'OS Bang Bang de _cherry-chloe_. Donc, cela m'a inspiré.

Comme toujours, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers. Malheureusement.

_ **Trop Tard** _

Il n'avait compris que trop tard, que jamais il n'arriverait à ramener la paix dans le cœur d'Erik.

Il n'avais compris que trop tard, qu'en voulant protéger Raven de ce qu'il avait vécu, il était entrain de la perdre.

Il ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que la balle transperçait sa peau, traversait quelques muscles et atteignait sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se sentit tomber contre le sable, face contre terre. Il sentait les bras d'Erik autour de lui, le retournant et le gardant contre lui, usant de son pouvoir pour ôter la balle, aggravant sa blessure et augmentant sa perte de sang.

Il n'avait compris que trop tard, qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa jumelle, à cause de l'éveil de sa mutation. Sa merveilleuse Cassandra.

Il n'avait compris que trop tard, que c'est parce qu'ils craignaient sa mutation que son père s'était suicidé sous ses yeux et que sa mère avait sombré dans l'alcool. Le prenant pour un monstre.

Il n'avait compris que trop tard, que Kurt et Cain avaient eut raison de vouloir le briser, physiquement et mentalement, pour le détruire avec sa mutation pour ne pas qu'elle atteigne son plein potentiel.

Il ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors qu'il la sentait se réveiller et commencer à se libérer. Sa télépathie, sa télékinésie et sa connexion avec la nature. Cela allait faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Il entendait le hurlement de Raven. Il entendait la voix du contrôleur de métal, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. A les rassurer. Cela n'était pas grave s'il partait. Ils n'auraient plus rien qui les retiendraient. Plus de risques qu'il entende leurs pensées.

Il n'avait compris que trop tard, qu'il aurait dû ne rien cacher de son passé, que ce soit à Raven, à Erik ou aux autres.

Il n'avait compris que trop tard, qu'il aurait dû révéler son amour à Erik et avouer à Raven qu'elle était une merveilleuse petite sœur et qu'elle était mille fois plus belle avec son physique mutant qu'humain.

Il ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que l'illusion qu'il maintenait sur lui en permanence tombait, révélant ses vieilles cicatrices.

Mais il ne comprenait tout que trop tard. C'était toujours trop tard.

Trop tard pour leur dire qu'il les aimait.

Trop tard pour leur dire qu'il était désolé.

Trop tard pour leur dire tout ce qu'il leur avait caché.

Trop tard pour leur dire de se sauver, pour échapper à la libération de ses capacité. Bien qu'il espérait qu'ils comprennent et qu'ils fuient.

Trop tard pour réparer ses fautes.

Mais il ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors qu'il mourrait sur cette plage.

C'était trop tard. C'était toujours trop tard.


End file.
